Secrets of the vampire princes
by dogma353
Summary: Light and Darkness posses the sons of Draven. Damion and Jasper have to grow up in a strange world with powers they must learn to control. I'm bad at summaries so read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

_The woman's gasps of pain filled the crowded room. She was grasping her husbands hand and squeezing with all of her strength. She was giving birth in their castle bedroom. The family doctor and a few servants were helping deliver. It wasn't just one child though; she was having twins. Not only that, but her, her husband, and the entire family were not human._

_ The woman giving birth was Alexandria Nightshadow. She was giving birth to Draven Nightshadow's children. Draven and Alexandria were the king and queen of the supernatural world; the most powerful beings. To add to that strength, they were vampires. The majority of the Nightshadow family was vampires, but there were also other species mixed in. For example: Druids, fallen angels, werewolves, nymphs, etc._

_ Draven had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was 6'6" with skin as pale as a ghost and crimson eyes that seemed to burn. His attire often included dark, formal clothes. _

_ Alexandria was a beautiful woman. She had mid-back length red hair that had a slight curl to it. Her peach skin complimented her emerald green eyes. She stood at 5'9" and wore elegant dresses that were hand crafted. _

_ "Almost there. You're doing great," said the doctor. In the end, it took about three hours to deliver both of the children. The doctor was taking care of them when Draven smiled down at Alexandria._

_ "You did great, my love," Draven's smooth voice cooed. Her panting slowly calmed and she kissed her husbands hand. "What shall we name them?"_

_ After a moment of thought, she smiled, "Jasper and Damion."_

_ "Sir…come look at this…" spoke the doctor, who was observing the twins with concern._

"Give it back!" a little girl screamed at a black haired boy. The boy had taken the girls doll.

"I don't think so." The little boy grinned, holding the doll out of reach. Tears began forming in the little girls eyes.

"Please give it back!" the girl tried and tried to jump for the doll, but she just couldn't reach. The sight of the little girl's tears made the boys grin grow even more. He took hold of the dolls head and body and began pulling. The threads slowly began to rip loose.

"No!" she screamed, crying even harder.

"Jasper, give her back her doll," said an apathetic voice from behind him.

Jasper scowled, "Shut up, Damion! I can do what I want!"

Damion looked at Jasper for a long moment and then slapped him hard across the face. "Give it back." Jasper glared coldly at his twin but gave the doll back to the little girl, who yanked it back and ran away with the doll pressed tightly to her chest.

"You need to be nicer," Damion commented.

"Shut the hell up," Jasper hissed, sulking back to their castle. Though the twins were only 6 years old in vampire years, they were highly intelligent.

The twins could barely be told apart. They both had the exact same black hair; the exact same crimson eyes; the exact same pale skin; they were the exact same height. Though they looked the same, their personalities couldn't be any more different. Jasper could be described as evil. He loved to hear people scream in pain. He loved the sight of tears. People begging for their life made him feel alive. The thought of helping someone made him sick. Damion, on the other hand, was the 'good twin.' He cared for every living thing. Damion never turned down anyone who needed his help.

Damion followed behind Jasper as they made their way back home.

Damion was walking down the hall when he heard an interesting conversation through his parents cracked door.

"When are we going to tell them?" Alexandria asked Draven. She was brushing her hair and he was sitting on the bed watching her.

"Perhaps it is time. They are growing quickly and Jasper is beginning to get out of control." There was a long pause, "Alright. I will tell them tomorrow."

"Tell us what?" Damion asked himself out loud. His father looked to the door with a raised eyebrow and smiled while Damion ran back to his room and climbed in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The servants set down plates of food in each set place. Alexandria smiled down at her food, "I adore scones and blood sausage."

"I'm glad you like it, milady," the servant girl said. The servant girl, Samantha, set down four glasses of blood for each member.

"Samantha, would you be a dear and go fetch the boys? They should be awake already. Plus they have to go to school in a half hour," Alexandria spoke after a sip of blood.

"Yes, m'lady," Samantha curtseyed respectfully and then left the room.

"Have you heard the news of the livestock being killed on farms around the village?"

"Yes, there were reports of whole herds disappearing," Draven said after he took a bite of his breakfast.

"There are rumors going around that it is wolves."

"I was thinking about telling the boys after school," he said, referring to the previous night's conversation.

"Well, when did you plan on telling them?"

"This morning."

"Oh, wait till after school, dear," Alexandria said just as the boys walked in. Draven nodded and then smiled at Damion and Jasper.

"Eat quickly and then head off to school; you don't want to be late."

"I do," Jasper muttered, gulping his drink and not touching his food. Damion rolled his eyes but said nothing. Once both the twins had finished their food, they grabbed their backpacks.

"Boys, there is something I need to tell you after school today," their father called as they walked out the door.

The school day seemed to fly by and it was soon time for students to make their way home. It usually didn't take them very long to get home, even though they lived a fair distance away.

Once Damion and Jasper had gotten home, they tossed their backpacks in their room and sought out their father. They found him in the study by the fireplace reading.

"Father, you said you wanted to tell us something after school?" Damion asked hesitantly as they approached.

"Yes, come here and have a seat." They sat down on the floor and looked up into Draven's piercing eyes.

"I know you know that you are princes and that you are vampires; but you area also something else; something rare; something different; something dangerous."

Both boys waited patiently for him to continue.

"You know Light and Darkness, correct?" When his sons nodded, he continued. "Imagine those two things as actually beings. Gods, if you will. They take the form of a physical being. A person. Twins." He hinted. It took a moment for the information to set in, but then their eyes got wide.

"Are you saying that we are….?" Jasper trailed off.

Draven nodded, "Yes. Damion, you are Light. Jasper, you are Darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do we have to have a ball for our birthday? It's stupid and pointless!" Jasper nearly shouted at his father.

Draven's expression was calm, void of emotion as he spoke, "Because you are turning 18. It is an important event, especially for a member of the royal family."

"It's fucking stupid," he argued. "We shouldn't be forced to do it."

"Jasper, just drop it. There's no need to be so immature about it," Damion's irritated voice spoke.

"Fuck off…" Jasper muttered, storming up to his room.

Damion sighed, "He is so annoying."

Draven chuckled, "Try and get along, Damion. You two are twins."

"Hey, I'm not the one who's always causing trouble or cursing at people or pushing people away." Though Draven expressed amusement, the look in his eyes was that of worry or unease.

"Damion, your father and I have something to give you tonight for your birthday," Alexandria said from beside Draven.

"Aren't birthday presents supposed to wait until the actual date of birth?" he laughed, a happy smile on his face.

She dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand, "Oh it's alright. Your birthday is only a day away." Damion smiled and nodded, going up to his room to read.

The family had just finished dinner and they were waiting patiently for the 'present' to arrive. Jasper, as usual, was agitated and impatient.

"How much longer till we get whatever 'it' is?" he asked. Just then a tall, tan skinned man with white hair that hung loosely around his face walked in with a pale boy who looked about the same age as Damion and Jasper. He had long black hair that stopped at his shoulders and an air about him that screamed 'get away.'

"Welcome Ambrose," Draven stood and bowed to his old friend.

Ambrose bowed back, "Hello, my king. I see the boys have grown up much." Though Ambrose's tone was friendly, his expression was blank.

"Yes, they have."

"I'm glad. We wouldn't want immature children to take over the Nightshadow throne," he smirked, glancing at the twins. Damion's anger flared, but he remained calm and showed no sign of any emotion; Jasper, on the other hand, growled, earning him a look from his father and a smirk from Ambrose.

"Who are they?" Jasper questioned bitterly.

"It would do you well to respect your higher up," Ambrose looked down at Jasper.

"Last time I checked, you weren't the prince," Jasper snapped.

Ambrose chuckled and smiled politely at the snarky comment. "I am Ambrose, and this is Uri," he introduced, gesturing to the boy beside him.

Damion spoke up with a friendly smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"At least one of you has manners," Ambrose smirked.

"Sorry to be frank, but how can Uri be a present? He is a person…" Jasper asked.

Draven laughed, "You could think of him as a servant, or a friend, or a pet. He is a gift from Ambrose."

"How can a person be a pet?" he muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps you should learn your surroundings before you toss away an idea. I am a dragon," Uri finally said something. Damion nodded his head and Jasper scowled at the boy.

"A dragon? Interesting…" Damion smiled. His curiosity was sparked, though he knew to be cautious around Uri.

Uri sighed and turned to Ambrose, "Couldn't I do something else? I don't want to have to be with these…." He took a moment to think of an insult, but came up blank. Ambrose looked at Uri with an apathetic expression.

"You will listen to Damion and Jasper and especially Draven and Alexandria. They will be reporting to me and I will stop in at random times to check up."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter," Uri muttered. Ambrose lifted his hand and smacked Uri hard across the face, leaving a large red mark and a couple gashes down his cheek. Uri stepped back from the impact, placing a hand on the wound.

"Watch your tongue, dragon. It is an honor that someone like you can serve the royal family. Be grateful." Ambrose's tone was harsh and threatening. Uri said nothing as he looked to the ground, removing his bloody hand from his face. Ambrose looked at Draven and smiled politely, "I will be attending the ball for their 18th birthday. It will do me good to see what kind of people I need to worry about and how Uri is behaving." He glanced at Uri and then back at the king.

"Feel free to bring a guest or two," Alexandria smiled kindly. Ambrose nodded and then walked out, leaving Uri behind.

"Everything is going as planned...Perhaps the twins can teach that lizard a thing or two..." Ambrose smirked, talking to himself as he left the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear daddy, Jeffrey Sell. Before he and my mom got together...well its a long story haha. But without him...I wouldn't be able to write like I do today or be who I am at all. I love you, happy father's day.**

The next day came quickly. Time passed rapidly due to the interest in Uri. Samantha, the beloved servant, woke the twins up for breakfast. The routine was the same: Damion silently rolling out of bed and Jasper grumbling and complaining that they weren't kids anymore and could wake up when they wanted. By now Samantha was used to it and simply ignored it.

It didn't take long for them to get showered and changed. They walked into the dining room to see their parents sitting at the head of the table and Uri was at the other end, as far as possible from them. Damion and Jasper sat down in the middle and watched the servants place large glasses with a thick red liquid inside of it. Uri watched them drink it for a while. He was resting his cheek in his palm, a very bored expression on his face.

"Aren't vampires supposed to sleep during the day?" he asked.

"Aren't dragons supposed to be…I don't know, big and scaly and ugly?" Jasper sneered. Uri smiled sadistically and looked at his hand, a small ball of black fire forming. He threw it at Jasper, hitting him in the chest and leaving a bad burn. Jasper didn't even flinch, which was understandable; he had nothing to worry about. The burn was visibly getting smaller until it was fully healed within seconds.

"Last time I checked, I was hot," Uri smirked, looking Jasper straight in the eyes.

"I can tell they are going to be best friends," Damion muttered to himself sarcastically, finishing off his drink. Draven and Alexandria watched the scene with frowns.

After a moment Draven sighed, "To answer your question, Uri: No. There are different types of vampires, and we are not that type. We are Purebloods. Technically we don't need to sleep at all, we just chose to."

"Why?" without meaning to, Uri's voice sounded slightly disrespectful.

"Because we try to give Damion and Jasper as normal a life as possible," he explained. Uri nodded.

"So, Uri, are you bringing an escort to the ball tomorrow night?" Alexandria asked, trying to make conversation and ease the tension a little bit. Uri shook his head.

"Nope; there's no one I want to bring, and I figured that there would be enough people there to entertain me," he said with a smirk, though he had every intention of bringing someone. Alexandria nodded, although she found his reply quite strange. She smiled at her sons, "Boys, you should make a public appearance. It's very important to have a positive image for your subjects."

Jasper groaned with displeasure, making Draven look crossly at him. "Go. Take Uri with you. Be back before sunrise." Jasper was silent as he and Damion stood up. The only people that Jasper wouldn't disrespect were his parents.

"Do I have to go?" Uri grumbled.

"Yes, you do," Draven said with a small chuckle. Uri sighed and then stood up and the three boys left to go into town.

"Look son, those are the princes. Wave," said a woman with long brown hair in a dirty red dress to a young toddler boy. The little boy eagerly waved to the passing boys, who waved back. Damion looked at Uri.

"So what's with you and Ambrose? He seems….strict," he asked. Uri nodded.

"He's my older brother and the leader in our family. We have to listen to him."

"Why? Just because he's your older brother and leader doesn't mean you _have _to listen to him…"

"Our way of life is different than yours," he stated simply.

Although the boys didn't exactly get along, they had a bit of fun together walking around and looking through stores and random other attractions. Multiple times Jasper broke out in a fight with someone. Usually it was only Damion and Uri because they did a pretty good job of holding him back against the humans.

"Don't touch me, you filthy light minion!" Jasper shouted angrily at his twin. Damion glared at Jasper.

"Light minion? Shut your mouth, scum. At least I have manners and people like me," Damion spoke bitterly, his voice on the verge of a shout. He, Uri, and Jasper were in an empty part of town and it was late, so no one was around. The fight had gotten started because of a comment by Jasper that had a domino effect.

"It's your fault people don't like me!"

"Don't pin that on me! It's your own damn fault that you are a cruel, sadistic asshole," Damion growled. Jasper glared and then lunged at Damion. The two broke out into a fight, both out for blood. Uri sat back and watched the whole thing with a very amused expression. It had been a while since he got entertainment like this, and he intended to enjoy it.

After about a half hour, both boys had bad wounds all over their bodies. Uri finally decided to break them up; not because he didn't want to see them hurt, but because he didn't want Draven angry at him.

Due to the fact that Damion and Jasper were Light and Darkness, total opposites, their wounds didn't heal. In fact, one of the only ways to wound them badly was to use the other.

After much convincing from Uri, they decided to make their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the boys 18th birthday had finally come. Servants were busy setting up for the ball and the whole castle was in chaos. Damion was helping his father with some of the more difficult tasks. Jasper and Uri were outside walking around in the garden. The garden was a beautiful area. There were flowers of every kind and trees. There was even a large pond towards the back and a fountain in the middle.

As Jasper walked past, the soft red roses changed to a dark black. Most of the animals had fled to other parts of the garden as he approached and walked past. He was not looking forward to the ball at all. He thought it was only a way to get publicity. He also disliked the idea of being surrounded by rich aristocrats that wanted to befriend them in hopes of getting benefits like having a daughter marry or receiving financial help or even getting bailed out of jail if the occasion were to ever arise.

"Do you have an escort for the dance?" Uri asked after a while of walking in silence.

"No. No one here interests me in any way," Jasper replied. Uri gazed at him with a smirk.

"Or is it just the fact that no one is interested in you?" Jasper turned to glare at the boy.

"Don't push your luck, lizard," he growled.

"Oh? Why not? You wouldn't do anything to me."

Jasper glared at Uri with an evil smirk. "Oh yeah? Just try me," he challenged. The look in his eyes was not the same, angry look as it usually was. Instead, it had a hint of evil. Not just the normal type of bad, but a more serious evil. It almost seemed as if the eyes belonged to someone else. For a long time now, Jasper had been getting worse. More evil, it seemed. The air around him was different and at times you could almost see a dark, shadowy aura surrounding him.

Uri, however, was under the impression that Jasper really wouldn't do anything. How wrong he was…

"Oh please, you're not that strong," he said with a devious grin. Jasper smirked and raised his hand. Out of his palm came a thread of pure darkness. It flew towards Uri and, barely making contact with his skin, sliced a deep gash into his shoulder. Uri roared in both pain and rage and shot black fire at Jasper. The fire was blocked by a shadow, leaving Jasper unaffected.

"Looks like I would do something," Jasper said, turning and walking again. Uri growled.

"I'll get you for that, bastard."

Guests began to arrive. Draven and Alexandria greeted everyone with pleasant smiles while the twins were standing off to the side with glasses of wine. It was rather odd. Although the twins despised each other, they were rarely apart.

Ambrose walked in with two other guys. One had tan skin like Ambrose but platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was an inch taller than Ambrose. The other had pale skin and blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Welcome, Ambrose, Helios, Aster. It is a pleasure to see you all again," Draven smiled, hugging all three of them.

Alexandria smiled, "Hello Helios." She hugged the tan skinned boy with blonde hair. "Aster," she then hugged the pale boy with blonde hair. They each smiled and greeted the king and queen.

"Where are the twins? I would like to wish them a happy birthday," Ambrose asked. Draven pointed to where Damion and Jasper were standing. Ambrose nodded, said thank you, and then walked over to them. Helios and Aster went to get a drink and socialize.

"Hello, boys," Ambrose bowed his head. Jasper said nothing but Damion smiled politely.

"Hello Ambrose."

"Happy 18th birthday."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you could make it."

"Where is Uri?" Ambrose asked with a raised eyebrow. Damion shrugged, making Ambrose sigh. After a few moments, Uri walked in with a beautiful young girl. She had long black hair that stopped at her waist and bright blue eyes. Her pink dress was elegant and form fitting. She wore a necklace with a red ruby on it.

Ambrose watched as the two approached. "It's nice to see you could make it here on time," he said.

Uri laughed, "Jasmine was getting ready." The girl next to him curtseyed.

"Hello. You must be Ambrose," she smiled. Ambrose nodded and then walked away, uninterested. He went to converse with Draven and Alexandria as all the guests had arrived.

Draven stood up on a small stage where there was a little orchestra playing. "May I have your attention?" The entire ballroom turned their attention to him.

"I would like to welcome everyone to Damion and Jasper's 18th birthday party." The whole crowd clapped. "Before we move on and begin the festivities, may we please honor this important day with the twins having the first dance!"

Damion and Jasper both looked at each other with hatred, but they composed themselves and smiled. They both knew how to act in public, and this was to make their parents happy.

The twins set down their glasses and walked to the middle of the dance floor. The guests all gathered around them and they bowed to each other. The song Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre was playing and they danced.

It was now late in the night and the party was reaching its climax. Little did anyone know, Lero had snuck in. Lero was Ambrose's brother. He had shorter black hair and red eyes and pale skin.

Normally Lero wouldn't do something as stupid as what he was planning, but he needed to acquire the Books of Winter. The life of his lover depended on it. Luna, the girl who guarded the books, was attending the ball, and Lero knew this.

Luna just left down a corridor in the castle to use the restroom. Lero knew that this could be his only chance to get to her alone, so he made his way through the crowd silently and followed her.

"Who's that guy?" asked Damion to Uri. Damion and Jasper had seen Lero follow Luna and were now suspicious.

"Hm? Oh, that's my brother Lero."

The twins decided to follow him and see what was going on. They made sure to stay a safe distance, to ensure that they would not be seen.

"Hello, Luna," Lero spoke from the darkness. "You have something that I want."

Luna's head whipped around and she looked at Lero. "And what would that be?"

"The books of Winter."

Luna laughed, "You'll never get those!"

Lero smirked and was suddenly behind her, holding a blade to her throat. "Won't I?" Luna's eyes got wide and she tried to break free but couldn't. Jasper growled and lunged at Lero, knocking him off of Luna. Lero was caught by surprise but still fought back. Unfortunately, Jasper was stronger. He had Lero tied up with chains made from shadow. Luna stared at Lero. Damion watched with an apathetic expression and then grabbed Luna's hand.

"Come, Jazz. Let us tell father," he said. They walked back to the main hall and found Draven.

"Ambrose, how could you allow this?" Draven spoke angrily.

"I assure you, sir, I had nothing to do with this. Lero acted of his own accord and I will see to it that he is punished for it," although Ambrose was in very real danger, he was still calm. His eyes never left the pacing king.

"Father, kill them. All of them!" Jasper glared.

"No! I will not kill them…"

Jasper growled quietly and spoke between gritted teeth. "This is a serious crime. If we hadn't stopped them, Luna would be dead and the Books of Winter would have been stolen."

Draven said nothing. He was deep in thought.

"Ambrose, I will grant you and your family life, but you are from here on out banished. Never return to this kingdom," he said finally. It pained him greatly to have to see a good friend leave, but he could not allow this to go unpunished.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed.

Ambrose bowed, "Thank you, my lord, for having mercy." He stood up and turned to Helios and Aster. "Come, let us leave now," he grabbed Lero roughly and dragged him out. As Jasper watched the four leave, his anger grew. The beast inside of him tempted him to give in. He looked to his father and began to lose himself to the darkness. A black, shadowy aura formed around him and his crimson eyes seemed to glow.

As the darkness took hold, his form began to change. His hair grew a few inches and his ears became more pointed. Black horns grew from his head, curving up. Black tattoos covered his neck, chest, and forehead and jet black wings grew from his back.

Everyone stared at Jasper in disbelief and slight fear.

"I'm sick of you, father," he spat. Draven stared at Jasper.

"I was afraid that this would happen eventually," he said with a sad expression on his face. Ever since the twins were born, Draven and Alexandria knew that Jasper would lose himself to the Darkness and become something different.

"You should have killed them. All of them. All of you can die!" Jasper shouted. He lunged at Draven with a blast of Darkness, ripping a hole right through his chest. His father was dead in seconds. He then turned his attention to Alexandria, who had screamed at him to stop.

"Shut up," he said with an evil smirk as he attacked her next. He ripped off her head.

"Jasper! Enough!" Damion shouted.

"You! You were always their favorite. You're the reason why!" he growled. He ran at his twin but in a flash of light, Damion was gone. Jasper looked around for his brother and sneered when he saw him.

Damion was flying in the air. He had also transformed, except he had a Light form instead of a Dark form. White angel wings had grown from his back and instead of the formal black attire he was wearing before he was dressed in white clothes and black boots. His hair stayed the same length but had turned a light purple-ish. Jasper flew up and attacked Damion and they fought in mid air.

Though the scene was devastating and horrible, it also had a strange magnificence to it. To see an angel of Light and an angel of Darkness fighting in mid air seemed surreal.

The fighting went on until Damion finally was able to get the upper hand. He had thrown a ball of pure light at his twin, hitting him directly in the chest. Jasper fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

"This isn't over," Jasper said bitterly and in a poof of darkness, he was gone. Damion was panting. He flew down and landed.

He walked to his father's side and looked at his limp body lying there.

"No…No!" he nearly screamed, falling to his knees in tears.


	6. Oneshot

**To everyone that I have promised a oneshot to:**

Okay, I know that I've taken a long time with one-shots, but…you see….all the information got deleted. I recently went to go and work on everyone's oneshots, but the information for them is all gone…it just poofed So! To anyone that I promised a one-shot to, please refill out this form and send it to me and I promise I will have it to you ASAP. No longer than a week Please and thank you. Also, if anyone new wants a oneshot, please feel free to fill out this form and send it to me.I appreciate it a lot if you do.

Death Note

Naruto

Fruit's Basket

Wolf's Rain

DNAngel

The Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Vampire Knight

Ouran High School Host Club

Tokyo Mew Mew

Inuyasha

If there are any other's you want that aren't listed, just ask and I'll tell you if I know it or not ^-^

**-Anime:**

**-Name: **_First, Last_

-**Age**: _Preferably somewhere close to the age of the person you're pairing with._

**-Race: **_Shinigami, an animal in the zodiac, vampire, demon, etc._

**-Pairing for One-Shot: **_Anyone, at all._

**-Physique:**___Height, Weight, Eye and Hair color, ect..._

**-Occupation: **_What they do for a living._

**-Friends: **_As in, who they get along with, like to hang out with... ect._

**-Personality: **_The good things, the bad things, how they will react in certain situations, etc._

**-Likes: **_This counts as things to build character off of, not the people they do or do not like._

**-Dislikes: **_Same as above._

**-Ideas :**_Is there any specific situations you want? Like a fit of jealousy, or chivalrously protecting you?_

**-Point Of View: **_First(I, Me, We, Us), Second(You, Your), or Third (He, She, They, Them)_

**-Ending:**___Happy ending or sad ending? Or maybe wistful? Mysterious, what-the-hell-just-happened, or hilarious? Or perhaps tragic?_


End file.
